


简单粗暴三十题·第十八题

by Alize37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alize37/pseuds/Alize37





	简单粗暴三十题·第十八题

１８.发着低烧的恋人不乖，竟然用兽耳诱惑我。于是我用身体替他退烧　 【澳耀】  
“王总，这几份文件需要马上签字。今天下午有一个重要会议，中午还约了和路老板一起吃饭。”  
穿着和其他工作人员一样的兔女郎服装的助理抱着一堆文件，前面的青年并没回头，一边稳步走向电梯一边淡淡点头：“知道了。”  
“王总！”另一个兔女郎急匆匆地向两人跑过来，“有人……一直站在门口，说要找你，也没有预约，问他是谁他也不答应，您看……要不要让保安把他请走？”  
“多半又是输了钱来没事找事的。没什么特殊情况的话直接请走。”  
“好的。”兔女郎点头，“不过这人真是奇怪，扎个小辫子还穿一身猫耳服，看起来又小又软像从gay吧里跑出来的。现在来找事的都走这种风格了吗？……咦？王总你去哪？”

王濠镜急匆匆赶到赌场门口的时候，就看到自家恋人穿着一身勉强遮过膝盖的黑色Lolita裙，脚上穿着黑色小皮鞋，两条白净修长的小腿大方地露着，头上还戴着毛茸茸的黑色猫耳朵发夹。原本风平浪静的赌场门口人流量陡增，进进出出的大批赌客纷纷把暧昧又贪婪的目光流连在这个猫耳娘身上，却又碍于杵在门口的几个人高马大的保安而不敢妄动。而站在旋涡中央的王耀一脸平静地直视前方，一双琥珀色的明眸里只映着王濠镜越来越近的身影，仿佛根本看不见周围那些充满欲望、好奇和打量的目光。  
“耀？！你站在这里干什么？！”一把抓住王耀的手，一向冷静持重的赌场总经理脸上泛起了一丝不知因何而起的红晕，“你怎么穿成这样？快回家，我叫车送你。”  
“我不回家。我就站在这里等你下班。”王耀缩回手，继续一动不动地站着。  
“……好，你现在不想回家，那你先去我办公室坐坐好不好？门口风大，你穿这么少会着凉。”周围人满含欲望的目光让王濠镜感到不悦，抬头淡淡扫视了一圈，揽住王耀的肩膀走向电梯。  
“怎么了？”刚把办公室的门关上，就看到自家恋人自觉地在沙发上坐下，双手放在膝盖上正襟危坐，一脸无辜的表情好像引起门口轩然大波的那个猫耳娘不是自己一样。  
“你不是忙吗？去忙吧，我在这里等你。”  
王濠镜沉默了数秒，选择坐到了王耀身旁。低头瞧着王耀还是面无表情地不说不动，连一个眼神都不施舍给自己，心里暗觉不好，连忙开口赔罪，语气诚恳：“耀，对不起，最近实在太忙，都没有抽空回家陪你。怎么了，是不是出什么事了？你等等我，下午开完会之后我立刻陪你一起回家，好不好？”  
王濠镜一边说一边握住王耀的手，敏锐地察觉到王耀的嘴角瘪了一下，脸上闪过一丝委屈，正要继续柔声安慰，掌心的温度却拉回了他的注意力：“耀，你的手怎么这么凉？”  
伸手试了试王耀的额头，意料之外的热度让王濠镜开始皱眉，“耀，你有点发烧了。我送你回家，好好休息好不好？我来给医生打个电话……”  
刚掏出口袋的手机瞬间被夺走，王耀扭头把手机扔到一边，吐出一句：“我没发烧。你快去上你的班，别来管我。”  
身下的沙发一轻，随即响起渐远的脚步声。王耀心里憋着气，死死盯着手机屏幕上两人合照的界面，耳边却传来王濠镜沉稳的声音：“……你安排一下，今明两天的行程都取消。嗯，我知道今天下午的会议很重要，你替我参加，有什么决议你转交我。我这边……”  
王耀抬头，就看到自家恋人坐在宽大的办公桌后面，一手拿着话筒一手轻点着桌面，正笑吟吟地看着自己，“有个很重要的人需要管管。”  
心脏莫名开始加速，王耀不自觉地往后缩了缩，看着王濠镜放下话筒向自己走过来。  
“啊！你干什么！”  
突然被拦腰抱起让王耀吓得惊叫出声，王濠镜也不做声，一直把王耀抱到办公桌旁坐下。  
“现在是不是可以告诉我，为什么发着烧不躺在家里好好休息，还要穿成这样来找我，嗯？”  
王耀缩了缩脖子，有点不敢看王濠镜的眼睛，但他现在两腿分开跨坐在恋人腿上的尴尬姿势也让他不好意思往下瞟，于是王耀只能盯着王濠镜近在咫尺的喉结，虚张声势地拔高声调：“不为什么，我就是想来找你，不行啊！就许你有空了才回家，不许我有空了来找你啊！”  
王濠镜笑了笑，看着王耀耷拉着的脑袋，好脾气地摸了摸他毛茸茸的猫耳朵：“当然可以。不过你还在发烧，吃过药了吗？站在门口也不怕加重病情，直接说你的名字前台不就让你进了吗？干嘛非站在门口傻等，万一被保安扔出去了怎么办？”  
“哼，被扔出去了我还进来，反正我是你男朋友，我丢脸你也丢脸。”王耀耸了耸鼻子，恶声恶气地开口，“而且反正你们这里的服务人员都穿那么夸张的兔女郎衣服，一个个前凸后翘身材火辣，我穿成这样又不突兀，我站在门口还能帮你招揽招揽顾客，顺便看看你在一群兔女郎的包围圈里怎么工作，一举两得。”  
“哎，你这么说可就冤枉我了啊。”王濠镜从王耀有些酸恼的语气中咂摸出点味道来，不由暗笑，“她们穿的那是赌场的工作服，目的是吸引赌客，要包围也是包围他们，根本顾不上我。再说，我已经有一只猫耳恋人了，不需要那些兔子。”  
王濠镜说着又摸了摸王耀头顶的猫耳朵，又软又绒的手感配上王耀一边噘嘴一边偷偷瞟过来的小眼神，让他情不自禁地展露出笑容。转念又想起王耀站在门口“招揽顾客”的场景，抱着王耀的手一收紧，换来王耀吸了一口凉气。  
“耀，我想你还有一件很重要的事情没告诉我。”  
察觉到恋人收紧的手臂和严肃起来的口气，王耀不免有点心慌，“什么事？”  
“你这件衣服哪来的，嗯？我可不记得你买过这种衣服啊？”王濠镜伸手往下探了探，果然在后腰摸到了一条和耳朵一样的毛绒猫尾，“哦，原来还是一套呢？耀，你什么时候有这种趣味了。我怎么不知道？”  
“我……”王耀陡然心虚起来，赶紧顾左右而言他，“你，我是你男朋友嘛！我来找你怎么能穿得普普通通的，再说我要是不穿成这样，那个兔女郎早就把我当成一般人赶出去了，还会来通知你？嘶！你、你的手在摸哪……拿出去啊！”  
“还好穿了打底裤，待会儿可以少算一笔账。”王濠镜依言把手从裙摆下方拿出来，格外温和的语气却让王耀硬生生打了个寒噤，“算，算什么账啊……”  
“当然是算你这套猫耳服从哪来的账。”看着恋人笑吟吟的表情，王耀又缩了缩肩膀，试图让他听不见自己的声音：“没什么……就是弗朗西斯跟我说，如果你喜欢兔女郎的话可能也会喜欢猫耳娘……所以他就给了我这套衣服……说穿成这样你肯定会跟我回家……”  
王耀越说声音越小，小心翼翼地抬头瞟了一眼王濠镜，对方脸上的笑容怎么看怎么心慌。“哦，弗朗西斯，就是那个gay吧老板？所以你去了gay吧，穿成这样出来，再到赌场来找我？”  
轻飘飘的声音砸得王耀一个激灵，“不不不我不是故意要去gay吧的！你又不在家，我寂寞嘛，我只是想去找弗朗西斯聊聊天……他开车送我来赌场的，没，没人看见……”  
支支吾吾地解释完，恋人却半晌没有回应。王耀心里正七上八下，却听到王濠镜的声音在头顶响起，意外的平静：“耀，你有点发烧，又不吃药。这样怎么可能好起来呢？要是烧得更严重就只能去医院打针了。不过我听说运动出汗会退烧，你觉得怎么样？”  
“啊？不打针不打针，运动可以的，什么运动啊？跑步还是游……啊啊啊你在干什么！你卷我的裙子干什么？……别、别脱我裤子啊，我好不容易才穿上的！哎别摸好痒……别！王濠镜你到底想干嘛？我，我回去还不行吗？！”  
“别回去啊，你不是寂寞吗？生了病，发着烧都不休息，要来找我，还特意从gay吧借来我喜欢的猫耳服，让我们赌场的各位赌客也跟着沾光一饱眼福，我不说奖励你，至少要帮你运动退烧吧？耀，你说是不是？”  
“哎……”腰间的系带被解开，后背的拉链也褪到底部，蕾丝的花边衣袖耷拉在手臂上。王耀哭丧着脸，一边暗恨弗朗西斯出的馊主意，一边埋怨自家恋人生意做久了太精明，什么账都记那么清楚，一边因为听出恋人语调中的怒意而心慌意乱。王耀扶着王濠镜的肩膀，一边喘着气一边被慢慢地放下腰胯直到坐到根部，在对方深邃的眼神注视下不得不涨红着脸颤巍巍地摇摆起腰肢自己‘运动’起来。什么奖励？明明就是借机算账。  
“呜！”被汗水沾湿的手心一滑，王耀一个没扶住重重跌了下去，顿时发出忍耐不住的细腻呻吟声。无力地揪着王濠镜胸前的衣服，王耀委屈巴巴地瞧着自家唇带笑意的恋人，一边摇头一边小声哀求，头顶的黑色猫耳也跟着颤颤晃动：“我，我没有力气了……嗯，我……我错了……别运动了，我……呜……我是病人嘛……我想回去……好好休息……”  
头顶传来被抚摸的温柔触感，王濠镜一边给软成一团的恋人顺了顺毛，一边吻了吻恋人湿漉漉的眼角，“运动才能出汗啊，不出汗怎么退烧呢？不过，既然耀没有力气了，那我带着耀继续运动也好。”  
“别！濠镜……”王耀惊恐地抓住了王濠镜的手臂，却根本无力阻拦他把自己抱起来，脱下外套铺在宽阔的办公桌上，然后把自己轻轻放上去。  
王耀浑身无力地躺在桌上，双腿被王濠镜架在臂弯。笑容温和的恋人轻轻俯下身子凑近，在敏感的颈间轻吮出一个爱痕。  
“别……在这里……会弄脏……”双腿被悬空架高，无处着落地轻颤着，漆亮的小粗跟皮鞋一晃一晃地点着自家恋人的肩膀，被褪下来的内裤还勾在右脚脚踝上，身上的lolita裙几乎快滑到了小腹。王耀捂着嘴，浑身因为羞臊而颤抖个不停，生怕有人听到声音。手腕却被捉住拿开，扣住十指轻压在桌面上，试图躲开的嘴唇随即也被噙住，融化在自家恋人渐渐浓热的亲吻中。  
“别怕。不会有人过来。”  
温润的嗓音带上了一丝沙哑，王耀在迷乱的喘息声中，看到自家恋人抬起修长的手指，慢慢摘下了戴在鼻梁上的金丝边眼镜。露出一双令人心悸动的墨色眼眸，像沾满星星碎屑的夜空，对王耀发出无声而不可抗拒的邀请。  
王耀呼吸一窒，情不自禁地软了身子，任由自家恋人再次贴近，更加深入地索取。浑然忘了每次见到这个小动作，都是自家恋人要全力以赴进攻的危险信号。  
“啊！……濠镜，慢……慢点……呜！……疼……不行……慢……”  
身下的恋人在越来越急促的呻吟喘息声中不停颤抖挣扎着，终于在带着哭腔的尖叫声中一边释放一边昏睡过去。伸手轻轻拭去王耀脸上的汗与泪，耐心地为他和自己清理干净并穿好衣服，王濠镜拿起桌上的眼镜，转瞬又是那个温雅持重的赌场总经理。  
小心地抱起昏睡的王耀，王濠镜吻了吻自家恋人依旧精神的猫耳朵后稳步走向电梯。  
“现在可以好好休息了。耀，明天可要争取退烧，我就可以抽出带你打针的时间来好好陪你了。”  
FIN.


End file.
